Party of the Year
by fireborn012
Summary: Niko and Cal are at one of Robin's parties after the Puck promises to keep the events PG. The only problem is Niko forgot rule number one:Never Put Your Drink Down and now is in some serious trouble after everyone else leaves that only a Puck could solve


Wow. Thanks for the reviews on the Niko x Robin oneshot I wrote. It was so great that I decided to write another one like requested. Sorry its so late, but I don't have a computer with internet at home (was using the school computer to write the first one) and things have been a little crazy over at my place.

But better late than never right?

**Summary: Robin has been having trouble getting his new found friends to come to one of his parties. After what Caliban witnessed in Madhouse it's no wonder. So to have them all over (the tightwad Niko included) Robin has thrown a non orgy party. Unfortunately both Cal and Promise have to leave early for their jobs, but Niko stays when a combat expert in the form of a vampire catches his eye and attention. The two have a great chat, but Niko forgot about the golden rule: Never put your drink down. Now the party's over and the blonde has a fever 'everywhere' with only the Puck left to soothe him. Its one crazy night that Robin will never forget and hopes Niko will never recall. **

**Rating: M**

**Discliamer: I don't own the Cal Leandros series. That is a privilage to our one and only Rob Thurman**

**PARTY OF THE YEAR! **

Niko was for a lack of a better word pretty bored despite the body's dancing with one another around him and having a good time. Surprisingly enough he was at one of Robin's parties and the fact that no one was naked was another shock to the blond. Less than a year ago he had heard Cal's description of walking in on one of Robin's parties and it had included a lot of naked woman and one satisfied super natural being. When Robin had come to their house last week and invited them to the party both Niko and Cal had been reluctant. The Puck had to Promise to keep it PG much to his displeasure and even invited Promise to show that he meant it. Knowing what it meant for Robin to have the only two people a man like him could truly interact with come they had agreed, but if Cal and Promise thought they were the only bogymen in the place they were wrong.

Several vampires and other non threatening creatures joined in on the scene. Even a few kin members had made the party including Cal's woman at the time. All in all it was a festive aura as people talked and danced with one another. Sitting on the couch that had been moved to the far corner of the prissy apartment Niko wondered if some of them were disappointed that it was getting more exciting. Promise glided over to him from her few words with an old vampire friend she hadn't seen in a few hundred years. "You look like you need a friend," Promise joked sitting down beside him. She placed a hand lightly on his thigh and leaned over to kiss him. That was one of the reason's Niko felt an attraction to the woman. She was kind and picked up on things without making a big deal of it. She knew he was tolerating the party, but unlike his brother and Robin she wasn't pushing him to lighten up.

"I'm sorry Cal and I are going to have to leave you." Promise gave him a sad grin. "If I could take off I would, but I have to meet with this client." Niko knew well enough that the client she was talking about was another high ranked in vampire society that they had helped out days ago. The man wanted to talk and Promise had to oblige to make sure that there was no blood between them and his family. Several vampires coming at them due to some disrespect was not a good reprieve considering the fact that they had finally rid the world of the auphe.

Niko gave her a slight nod. "I know do what you have to do. I'll be heading home soon anyway as soon as I talk to Robin." He was not one to leave without thanking his host, even if it was just the Puck. "Alright." Promise leaned over and gave him another kiss before gliding out the door. Niko's grey eyes scanned the room and he caught sight of his brother on the far side. Most of the creatures kept away from him knowing what he was, but Niko didn't think that it bothered Cal in the slightest. Quite the contrarary he thought at times that his brother rather sadistically enjoyed the fear he saw in animals that were used to being predators.

Cal was alone with a drink in his hand and an arm around his wolf lover. Niko didn't really approve of it, but he would be a hypocrite if he said anything about his brother sleeping with a nonhuman and besides, Delilah might not commit to real relationship, but at least she was there for his brother. And that was all he could ask for now. Niko caught the she-wolf's gaze and tapped his watch. The woman rolled her eyes and he knew that she would prefer not to tell Cal, but she would. Months ago she had admitted to him that he was alpha of his group and Niko though not one to brag knew it was true. He took care of his brother and kept Robin and Promise in line. For the most part they answered to him and since Cal was a very big part of his 'pack' she would tell him.

And tell him she did. Cal blew out the side of his mouth but walked towards the door with Delilah trailing behind him to give him a lift to the bar. It wasn't the dream job to most, but Niko thought that his brother was rather content with the position of being a bar tender there despite the customers and his co-workers. Niko watched him go with a slight smile. HIs brother still fought against himself from time to time, but for the most part the nightmare was over.

"Keep your hands to yourself." A woman and man appeared in front of Niko at the table near the edge of the sofa. Niko didn't look thier way, but fhe tone of the woman's voice made him acutely aware.

"Oh come on," her male companion voiced even lower. His voice was pleading as he looked at her. "What's your problem with it all? It's not like we haven't done anything before."

"I don't want to carry a baby for three years. I'm in heat now and you know it." If Niko wasn't aware of the couple being non human he was aware now. In fact Niko was willing to bet that he was the only human left at the party since the clock had struck nine. All the others had made an escape with their supernatural lovers or other groupies.

The woman all but slammed her drink on the table to turn and glare directly at the man. "When I say no I mean no."

The man held out both hands and Niko noticed the skin had a reddish tint to it. "It doesn't have to be that way. I have condoms and if we're careful than-"

"Do you think I don't keep with the humans like you do Kandid?" The woman placed a hand on her hip. Reaching over she picked up the glass and drank it in one swift motion. The man didn't argue with her anymore. "Take me home."

"Alright," And without a word the two of them disapeared out the door.

Niko shook his head at the two of them. He was glad it hadn't ended up in a fight. Some of the beings here would have been all to happy to jump in and lend a hand. Returning his eyes to the crowd Niko tried to find his host when Robin came up to him. The Puck was dressed to impress wearing a dark navy silk shirt and pants with some foreign name.

"What are you doing here by yourself? Where's your watchdog?" Niko assumed that the man meant Promise so he told him that both his companions had left for the evening.

Robn blinked and Niko wondered if he had imagined a look of disappointment cross his face or not before he returned to his rather good mood. "Ah who cares. I've got someone I want you to meet. A Spartan. One of the three hundred that didn't die and later survived as a Roman and so on. Figured he was more your style and when I told him how obsessed you were with boring thinks like war history he wanted to speak to you."

Niko was impressed. Robin had actually found something that would peak his interest. Standing Niko was usherd by Robin towards the man before he stopped. "I left my drink at the table."

Robin waved him off, "I'll get it. Parminion this is the boy I was telling you about. Niko this is the Spartan." Niko bit back his retort at being called a boy to grasp the hand of the sandy haired and tan man. Robin came back a while later with Niko's drink, but the Leandros brother didn't even really register it. Parminon and him got into a long drawn out conversation and it was fulfilling to say the least. Niko had talked to several students at the college who were close to his level of expertise, but this man was beyond it. Niko almost felt like a child as they continued their conversation late into the night. By the time it was one in the morning it took Parminion to excuse himself for home for Niko to come back down to earth. They had been the last two at the party except for a richly decorated female talking to Robin. She left with Parminon and Niko was fairly certain that was her mate.

"Well you certainly made an impression." Robin walked up to him and patted Niko on the back.

"Yes," Niko agreed. He finally looked down at the cup in his hand and finding himself thirsty from talking so much took a sip. "Thank you." He knew that the man had not been there by coincidence. Robin had done what he could to make Niko comfortable in the setting. Robin waved him off and walked down the hall.

"I need to take a piss."

Niko rolled his eyes at the vulgar language. Since Robin and Ishiah, the Avian that Cal worked for, had hit a wall in their relationship three months ago the Puck had started to use that kind of language to get on the others far it wasn't really having the effect that Robin had hoped.

Glancing around at the mess they had left Niko picked up a bag from in the kitchen and started to pick up some cups. Robin had yet to get a new housekeeper since firing the last one and he figured it was the least he could do. As he picked up he heard the tv come on in the other room and rolled his eyes thinking that Robin had thought he'd already left. The Puck must have been tired not to hear him the kitchen because he was just as much a warrior as Niko considered himself.

As he picked up Niko felt the temperature in the apartment get hotter instead of colder. It wasn't winter yet, so he was sure Robin had not turned on the heat, but he let it go. His eye sight got hazy and Niko shook his head trying to clear it, but the haze wouldn't leave and he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Niko picked up the broom and started to sweep the floor when he tripped and caught himself on the counter. His groin hit causing Niko to groan from the friction it created. He grasped the edge of the counter and closed his eyes as he rubbed his hips against the wood. He was completely and undoubtedly hard.

Niko forced himself to stop and counted to ten. He had to get out of Robin's and get to his own apartment. That much was for certain. He had no idea how this had happened, but he would take time to be confused or appaled at himself in his _own_apartment. Reaching over Niko pulled on his cloak that he wore no matter what weather to hide his weapons and tried to keep it covering his obvious bulge. The last thing he wanted was for a sex obsessed Puck to see his problem.

Taking a breath Niko walked into the living room and caught sight of Robin sitting up. The Puck just raised an eyebrow. "Oh you're still here. I thought you'd left." His shirt was off and his pants were unbuckled. One hand was beneath his underwear as he sat on the couch. Through the haze of his mind Niko blinked and slowly realized what Robin was doing and quickly looked for somewhere else to put his eyes. Unfortunately at that moment there was a moan on the tv screen and the blond couldn't stop himself from looking.

A man was lying on his back on a bed while a woman sat on top of his hips with him insider her. Both were completely naked and so were the others surrounding them. A man was behind the woman lifting her up and down with his strong arms as he kissed her while another woman had climbed on the man in front of the woman and assaulting the brunette having sex with her tongue on her chest. The man lying down was kissing a Latino male while his free hand was jerking the man off.

Robin who thought Niko was disgusted was quick to explain placing most of the blame on the Leandros brother and Promise. "I thought you were gone and you guys wouldn't let me have a normal party so I'm forced to have a little after party for myself. I'm a wonderful creature and shouldn't be denied pleasure, but for you guys I made the sacrifice and-" Robin stopped to stare at Niko. "Are you alright?"

It was a dumb question. Niko finally had to close his eyes from the screen. His back was against the wall because his legs felt like jelly. He was sure he had a fever now and his lower regions ached wanting to be touched. His hand flinched and found its way to his pants line, but he bite his lip to keep himself from going any further aware that Robin was in the room. The woman gave a loud groan followed by sounds of skin slapping skin. It was so loud he wondered how the hell he hadn't heard the porn tape in the kitchen. Tears swelled underneath his eyes as he fought for control over his body.

"Niko?"

Niko groaned hearing the worry in Robin's voice and felt his breath start to hitch. He couldn't bring himself to answer, but the television was turned off and Robin was at his side. Niko was barely aware of two hands on his shoulder pushing him down the hall to Robins room at the end and onto the bed.

"You're sick aren't you?"

Niko wet his lips, but didn't answer him. He peaked open his eyes when Robin pushed him down on the mattress and started to pull at his cloak. Worried Niko made an attempt to hold the coat in place, but his hands were swatted out of the way and Robin had a full view of his problem. The room grew quiet and Robin stopped moving for what seemed hours to Niko as he started to wiggle uncomfortable.

"Nero's piss," Robin swore. Hands found their way to Niko's face and his grey eyes flew open at the flesh on flesh contact. Niko was still hazy and could barely make out the figure, but the hands felt so good he half picked up his head to lean into them. "You've been drugged." Robin's voice sounded thousands of miles away. Robin pulled away and Niko shook his head groaning at the lost of contact. His legs opened and shut as he moaned. it was getting hotter and hotter. He couldn't take these clothes.

The dip in the mattress disapeared and Niko was sure Robin had left him. Thinking he was alone Niko tore off cloak and sat up moving towards the buckle on his pants. His fingers were shaking and he couldn't concentrate to take the damnable thing off. Robin who had been off in the corner watching him came back with a sigh and curse before pushing Niko back down and swatting the clumsy hands away. Niko busied himself by pulling off his shirt while Robin undid his belt and pants. When his fingers touched the soft skin of Niko's stomach the male groaned and arched towards the touch.

Robin was completely beside himself.

He was sure someone had drugged the male laying in front of him and since it had been a main supernatural sort of party that could be dangerous. Humans didn't need very much in a sex drug, but most supernatural beings needed a little extra boost. Robin wasn't sure what a strong drug like that could do for a human being and thought about the hospital, but that was no good. Calling Promise or Cal was out of the question as well so the plan now was to let Niko ride out the storm while Robin made sure he didn't hurt himself.

Finishing the belt Robin hooked his fingers in both the pants and underwear that Niko was wearing deciding to just go ahead and get it over with. He pulled them both off and Niko was happy to comply as he laid down and arched his back than pulled up his legs. Niko's solider was standing straight to attention and already starting to weep with precum. Robin leaned over the male for a moment impressed with its size. He was still bigger mind you very much, but for being a human he figured Niko was rather proud of himself.

While he had been busy enjoying the view Niko had pushed himself up and started to kiss him on the neck. This time Robin jumped as another hand started to glide up his bare back. The Puck had forgotten that Niko was a dominating male himself as the Leandros brother started to suck on his collar bone. Knowing that the man wasn't in his right mind and not wanting to ruin their relationship Robin tried to push back off, but Niko only shifted bringing himself closer. By the time Robin had pulled away Niko was on his knees and near crying at the loss of contact. Robin was five feet away when Niko gave up on him and fisted the sheets in his left hand when he cupped himself with his right. Robin watched as the blond head jerked back with a strangled yell as he fell back and shot his seed onto his own hands and on the bed covers.

Unfortunately even while Niko was shaking off the orgasm his body started to respond again. Niko rolled to his back and spread his legs while his right hand reached out searchingly. It was still shaking, but he was already feeling the need to touch himself again. He made a strange sound of agony in his throat as his left hand fell back on the bed. Niko's hand found its destination and the male hissed pleased, but it was shaking so bad he couldn't get a grip or even hope to get some sort of rhythm going. Niko's head turned to the side and Robin saw clearly just how bad off Niko really was in his eyes. Tears had started at the edge of his half lidded eyes and his mouth was open panting.

"Please," Niko's voice was strained and hoarse. He was literally pleading with the man. "Please."

Robin bit his lip. Truth be told Niko was in this situation thanks to him and he would have wanted nothing more than to pound the male into the mattress had he been gay when they'd met. Robin knew however that Niko was not gay and he was a friend. Robin didn't want to loose that and had was content to stand by and maybe jack off while watching Niko, but he wasn't going to touch him. That all changed when Niko started to plea.

The man was weathering on the bed needing some form of relief and had asked Robin to help him. The idea to call Promise crossed the Puck's mind, but he didn't think Niko wanted this to stain their relationship or wanted her to see him like this at all.

"Touch me."

That light whisper sealed the deal for Robin as he screwed whatever consequences there would be in the morning and walked over to the bed. Robin glided his body over Niko who welcomed him with open arms. The Rom male reached up and kissed Robin while he fisted a hand in the Puck's curls. Robin closed his eyes and reached between the two stroking Niko's length. The blond broke the kiss to give a hiss throwing his head back and closing his own grey eyes. Robin had almost thought that he'd cum right then and there, but N iko was not your average joe and had stamina.

Ducking his head beneath Niko's bared neck Robin started to kiss him slowly and carful not to stray on one spot to long. He didn't want to leave marks that would start something with the female vampire later. It didn't matter though because the male beneath him seemed happy with even that little bit of contact. Niko groaned and bucked himself into Robin's warm hand. His legs spread out even further throwing himself at the mercy of the Puck completely.

Robin was happy to please as he worked his way down Niko's chest leaving a trail of kisses before sucking on a perk would have never dreamed that the spot was one of Niko's weak points, but the second he bit down the other arched his back and gave out something that sounded like a choked battle cry. Robin grinned despite the situation at finding a hole in the older brothers armor. He swirled his tongue around the rose bud and lived in the sounds that Niko was making. Feeling wicked he switched hands and used his right one to pinch the other nipple the same time he bit down making sure to place a firm grip on the pale cock.

Niko's eyes flew open and he thought he saw stars as his body rocked out another orgasm. Shaking Niko fell back on the bed and reached out for Robin's curls pulling on them. The Puck didn't object to the rough treatment as he was pulled upward and Niko kissed him hard and demanding. Without even waiting for permission his tongue flashed between Robin's perfect teeth and danced over his pink tongue. Robin groaned and turned his head to the side to deepen the kiss and answered back with his own appendage. Unsurprisingly Robin won with Niko's strength still zapped and years of experience. Niko retreated back into his own mouth, but not before inviting Robin to explore it.

The Puck groaned as he entered the moist cavern. Niko tasted like earth and metal. Mapping out Niko's mouth Robin didn't realize that he had settled between the other males legs and was rubbing his still clothed self against Niko. It wasn't until Niko reached up and scratched Robin's back that he realized his mistake. Niko was hard again and so was he. Robin pulled back and stared at the two of them.

"Son of a bitch."

Niko chuckled and Robin jerked his head to see if he had woken out of his daze. He hadn't so the drugs were still the reason Niko was getting a hard on. Robin's hesitation was all Niko needed to turn the two of them over so his naked body laid across Robin's half . The Rom kissed his collar bone again and started to suck working his way up to Robin's ear.

"Promise." It was a low whisper followed by another moan, but Robin knew what it meant. Niko thought he was his vampire lover. Robin almost panicked when Niko reached his chest and started to kiss a pattern, but if he noticed that Robin didn't have any breasts he didn't show it. Hands ran up and down his sides making Robin himself groan in anticipation. He let Niko do what he wanted, but didn't stop from noticing the far away look in his eye as he did it. The drugs had Niko already on edge as his penis rubbed against the inside of Robin's pants, but he was still trying to make sure that his lover was satisfied. And that impressed the hell out of Robin.

It wasn't until Niko kissed Robin's hip and gripped his waist band that he panicked. There was a lot of things that Niko could over look in that state, but there was no mistaking his erect penis for a vagina. Robin wrapped a leg around Niko and flipped them over again so he was back on top. This earned him a moan of displeasure as well as a whine. Robin didn't know that Niko could make that noise and was pretty sure that not even Promise had ever heard it. It sounded like an animal in heat and true to the sound Niko wrapped a leg around Robin's hip and used it to help pull him up and rub their erections together.

A white light danced across his vision and when Niko muttered something again as he tugged on Robin's paints the Puck let him. Robin pulled off his paints and underwear kissing Niko's inner thighs to keep the male busy. Robin hissed when he was free, but didn't take the time to worry about his own erection. Instead he worked his way up to Niko's ball sac and nuzzled it while his hand came up to tease the his shaft. Robin chuckled at the blond hair on Niko's groin. They seemed to disappear into the skin like they weren't even there. Robin allowed himself a sniff and found that the man not only tasted of the earth, but he smelled like it as well.

The Puck took each one into his mouth and watched as the hips eye level in front of him jerked. The muscled thighs on either side of him pulled back further to give him more room. Robin nipped at the skin and heard Niko's surprised yip. Chuckling he kissed the base of the hardened cock and moved his way up noticing how it twitched with each touch. By the time he reached the top it was soaked with precum. Opening Robin took the head in his mouth before hands found his hair again and fisted it pulling him up.

Robin stared up at Niko and for a second feared that the male had come out of the drug. He could have sworn there was a flicker of clearity before his eyes got that hazy far away look again. "Fuck me." Robin thought his heart had stopped at those words. His own weeping cock jerked in agreement at the statement, but the Puck was surprised to hear that fall out of those lips. Surprised also to find that Niko even knew that word.

"Promise. Fuck me."

Robin felt his heart drop. Of course Niko didn't know he was playing with Robin in Robin's bed. The man had thought from the get go that Robin had been his vampire lover. It was surprising that his first reaction was not relief that Niko was oblivious, but anger. He felt used giving Niko all this pleasure and having none for himself for an experience that the boy wouldn't even remember in the morning. Moving so he laid over Niko's body Robin caught the man's mouth in another demanding kiss before ramming his hips into the others and forcing their cocks to rub against one another. Robin felt Niko almost pull away at the violence of the thrust, but he held him steady with a hand to the back of his head and continued to rub them together.

I\t didn't take long for Niko to surprise the Puck again when he started to respond and moan into the kiss. Niko turned his head to deepen it this time not even putting up a fight as Robin entered his mouth. Balancing himself on one hand Robin used the other to reach under his pillow and under the headboard. There he found lubricant, always with in arms reach fastened to the wood. Pulling it out Robin broke the kiss and sat back taking a final look at Niko's body.

The blond was laid out in front of him breathing heavily and already covered in sweat. His hands had fallen on either side of his head so inviting and his mouth was open in a never ending song of pants. Those red lips looked as abused as the males nipples. Robin nodded to himself and put some of the lube on his middle finger and resting between the males thighs. He took one leg at a time and put it on either of his shoulders before using the same hand to brush against Niko's head. The male moaned and turned his head, but seemed completely content to let Robin take the lead.

Robin took a firm grip on Niko's cock as his right middle finger found his anal entrance. He made a promise to himself that if Niko didn't seem to like it he would stop immediately. Running tight cirlces around his hole Robin watched as it puckered and and opened well enough around his finger. Taking it slow Robin pushed in with his right hand and glidded his left hand up Niko's shaft. The hiss that had started to fall from those red lips from pain grew to a moan as Niko bucked and actually pushed Robin in further.

Encouraged he glidded his hand back down the shaft as he slowly pulled his finger halfway out to gently add his index finger. He repeated the same movement and watched as he got another groan. The male was comfortable enough to close his eyes and Robin took it as a sign to probe the inside of Niko's body. In three questioning pushes Robin found what he was looking for as Niko's eyes jerked open and his body moved up in one solid thrust that spilled Niko's seed over Robins hand and Niko's own stomach. Finished he fell back with a quivering cry as Robin repeated the movement. The limp cock twitched again in Robin's hands, but he left it alone and turned to his own.

Robin's penis was a length that kept him pleasing many over and over again. He was not embarrassed about the fact that on his best days he believed he could reach twelve inches. Today Robin was willing to bet that this was one of those days. Removing his fingers with a pop from the tight hole after giving it a three fingered scissor Robin applied a generous amount of lube to his own cock because he knew Niko was a virgin in this area at least. With one hand resting on Niko's hip and another on his cock Robin glided himself until his tip was pressing against Niko's entrance. Then balancing himself Robin decided to throw caution to the wind and gave one strong thrust sure of his ability to hit Niko's gland.

Niko gave a shrill cry and gripped the sheets beneath him, but when Robin continued to thrust it turned into a loud moan. Niko thrust upward to meet Robin crying out in ecstasy with every movement the two of them made together. Robin was amazed when his cock started to harden again, but glad just the same that it was proof he was pleasing the male. Buried to the hilt in Niko's tight body made Robin's eyes roll to the back of his head as strong thighs tightened on his shoulder as Niko's feet over lapped each other on Robins back. Other than groans and the slapping of bodies there was no other noise in the room. Nothing needed to be said between the two of them that couldn't be expressed through their bodies.

Robin started to jack Niko off again as his balls slapped on the back of olive cheeks. With one strong thrust Robin cummed inside the hot body and felt Niko follow him.

_"ROBIN!"_

The Puck felt a shiver run down his spine as his names fell past Niko's lips in a shout of victory. Taking Niko's legs off his shoulders Robin moved up and took the males mouth in his for another hard kiss before Niko pulled back and with a short smile with clear grey eyes he fell unconscious.

The weight of the situation finally hit him like a brick. Niko had gotten over the drugs affect and knew that it was Robin who was fucking him. Balancing himself above the male with two shaky arms from his own orgasm Robin stared at the others calm face where traces of the light smile still lingered. Robin pulled back coming out of Niko with a sharp "pop" and sat down on his ass between the Rom's caffs. There was a little bit of blood on the mattress and on his cock causing Robin to swear.

The male rubbed a hand through his hair knowing that he would never be able to get Niko to the bathroom and clean him up. Getting up Robin came back with a cold wash cloth and cleaned up the semen covering various parts of Niko's body the best he could before cleaning off the blood and his own semen from the males entrance. Satisfied that he had done all he could with that Robin pulled the sheets off moving the limp body when he had to and removed them from the room completely before coming back with a light blanket and covering the male's body.

Taking a shower and coming back in the room the Puck felt like ramming his head through a wall as he sat down in a chair near the bed completely clothed. Tomorrow all hell would break loose and he was sure he would lose his all three of his friends and maybe even his life. Either way he was going to end up completely alone again without Ishiah, Promise, or the two brothers. He gave a light smile remembering the past few years and sighed. They were one of the happiest of his life he was sure, but like all things it would have to end.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed he'd woken up until someone placed a hand on his shoulder the next morning.

Niko stood staring at him with only his pants on and his shirt on the bed.

"Robin?"

The Puck gave a start, but controlled himself so he gave nothing away. "Yes?"

"Were you watching over me all night?" Niko's question was light enough as he moved back to the bed and sat down facing the male. Robin nodded and began to explain.

"You were drugged with something at the party last night. I'm sorry. They knew they weren't supposed to smuggle in anything, but someone brought something any way and you injected it somehow.'

Niko frowned and Robin paused waiting to see what the male said. Finally he nodded. "I remember that. I was feeling hot and aroused. A sex drug of some kind?" Niko crossed his arms over his chest and Robin nodded.

"I brought you in here so the drug could move out of your system and watched you to make sure you were okay." Robin watched as Niko turned his head to look at the bed and noticed the missing sheets. He thought he saw the faint traces of a blush across those olive cheeks, but when Niko faced him again he was all business.

"There was a couple last night. One was named Kandid. He was trying to get this woman to sleep with him and she put her drink down on the same table as mine. She must've drunken my drink and by accident you gave me hers." Robin nodded that sounded a hell of a lot like Kandid. He didn't know if he should kill the man or kiss him for what happened last night, because it had certainly been a show.

"I remember being in your kitchen and tripping. I'm a little sore so I guess I fell." Niko commented and Robin was all to happy to oblidge. "I heard you. You were sprawled on your ass when I got there so you probably bruised a bone. I dragged you in here."

Niko nodded and pulled on his shirt standing up with a slight discomfort. "I guess I owe you a thank you."

Robin shook his head. "Ah yes not that my deed should go unrewarded, but I owe you an apology for inviting the son of a bitch." Niko nodded but continued as if Robin hadn't spoken. "You watched me last night. That's a lot in my book so don't worry about it. I better get home before Cal gets worried." Niko glanced at the clock it was nine thirty. The longest he'd slept since he and Cal were young. Speaking of which Cal's shift would end in an hour. Robin nodded standing up and walking Niko to the door.

He couldn't explain the relief he had knowing that Niko didn't have a clue and hoped that he wouldn't remember. Humans were silly about these sort of things so maybe Niko would be too embarrassed to give it much thought.

All though he did have to say that he was proud of the limp that even Niko couldn't hide as he walked down the hallway. Turning around Robin mumbled the words, "'_watched_ me last night?'"and thought that maybe he did know, but shook his head. If Niko wanted to leave it with just watching than it was fine with him.

*bows* thank you thank you and hope you enjoyed the story.

It's my second attempt at yaoi so please review and if you have a request for another one shot with any couple let me know. ^_^


End file.
